An electronic apparatus such as a server and a gateway device has an indicator lamp as an indicator that indicates an operating state. As illustrated in FIG. 1A, an indicator lamp 115 is generally arranged in a front surface 111front of a housing 111 and light from a light emitting element (LED) 103 on a substrate (printed circuit board) 102 in the housing 111 is guided to a light emitting window 112 formed in the housing 111 by using an optical component such as a light pipe 120.
When a large number of indicator lamps 115 are arranged in the front surface 111front of the housing 111, a plurality of LEDs 103 are arranged on of the substrate 102 and light from the LEDs 3 is guided to light emitting portions 123 by using the light pipe 120 in which a plurality of light guide units 121 are connected by connection units 122.
As illustrated in FIG. 1B, when the light guide units 121 are connected together by the connection units 122, there is a problem that the light of the LED 103 leaks to an adjacent light guide unit 121 through the connection unit 122 and the indicator lamp 115 that is not intended to be lit is lit.
In an electronic apparatus that is placed on a table and an electronic apparatus that is attached to a wall surface, it is considered that the indicator lamps 115 are provided not only on the front surface 111front of the housing 111, but also on the top surface 111top. In this case, the light emission intensity of the LED 103 is high, so that the problem of light interference between the light guide units 121 adjacent to each other is more noticeable.
When the light guide units 121 are not connected together by the connection units 122 and the light guide unit 121 is arranged for each LED 103, the number of components increases, and handling and assembling of the light guide units 121 are troublesome.
To suppress the leakage of light to an adjacent light guide lens by an integrated light pipe, a configuration is known in which a light shielding rib is arranged (for example, see Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 07-29653) and a configuration is known in which the connection unit is formed into a shape in which a squared U-shape, a U-shape, a V-shape, or the like is repeated so that the connection unit detours around a plurality of light guide lenses (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-96745). Further, a configuration is proposed in which the light leakage of the LED is reduced by arranging a light shielding plate between a plurality of light guide lenses and arranging a connection unit that continuously gets over the light shielding plates (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5060628).